


Caught Unaware

by Siren_Of_Old



Series: Caught in the Middle [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Communication, Date Night, Gender Dysphoria, Other, Short One Shot, bc communication can be hard, keith's learning to be open with lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Of_Old/pseuds/Siren_Of_Old
Summary: Lance starts to feel dysphoric while they're out for date night. They go home to chill.





	Caught Unaware

**Author's Note:**

> God, I haven't written in literal ages and now I'm yelling at all my old fics that I need to finish. 
> 
> I hope this comes out well! I've never really felt gender dysphoria, so if it seems underplayed or if Lance doesn't react as one might, my apologies!!

“So, where are you taking them tonight?” Pidge asked as they lounged on his couch, stretched out with their laptop placed on their belly, chin on their chest to see the screen. Keith tried to button the cuffs of his red dress shirt before grumbling and giving up, rolling the sleeves up until they were tucked neatly around his elbow.

“I’m taking them out to Sauce,” he told them as he looked around for his shoes. He made a small noise of victory when he saw them under his coffee table. He plopped down next to Pidge’s feet on the couch to slide them on. “It’s pretty new, and they haven’t gone yet, so it should go good.”

“Good luck,” Pidge nudged him with their foot. “And don’t worry if it doesn’t go perfectly. Lance doesn’t care. They’re enamored with your dumb face already; God only knows why.”

“Rude,” Keith glared playfully, leaning down to tie his shoes. “Why are you even in my house again?”

“Shiro is over at my place, most likely defiling my sibling,” they said nonchalantly as they typed some stuff into their laptop. Keith choked on his own spit before groaning as their amused gaze lifted to meet his.

“I didn’t need to know that,” Keith shook his head, standing up. There was a soft knock at the door, and Keith glanced over at the clock before dusting his hands over his hips nervously. “That’s Lance. We’ll be out late, so if you leave and I’m not back, just remember to lock up.”

“Gotcha.”

He left Pidge to their devices and grabbed his wallet and keys before opening the front door. Lance stood there, their eyes twinkling as they smiled at him. They wore a nice blue dress shirt, paired with a pressed pair of black slacks.

They looked amazing, and Keith told them so.

“Charmer,” Lance blushed, running a hand over Keith’s shoulder as he shut the front door to his apartment. “Are you ready to go?”

“Absolutely.”

 

* * *

 

 

The drive there was uneventful, Lance’s warm hand a constant in Keith’s. They were seated without any fuss and ordered what they wanted.

It wasn’t until about halfway through the meal that Lance started to fidget uneasily. They withdrew their hand from Keith’s and pressed it to their chest as they ate their Caesar salad. Keith took note, but the waiter came back and poured them another glass of wine before he could properly ask what was wrong.

“Everything going alright?” The waiter asked as he poured, customer service smile in place. Lance nodded, not taking their eyes off of their plate as they took another bite of their salad. Keith smiled back at the waiter and nodded as well, picking at his steak. “Wonderful; just call for me if you need anything.”

With that the waiter left, and a tense silence fell over the couple. Keith set down his fork and leaned forward towards his partner.

“Alright, what’s wrong?” Lance glanced up, eyes widening a little bit. Keith reached forward to run his hand over Lance’s wrist. “Babe, tell me what’s wrong?”

Lance set down their fork down as well and rested their chin into their palm. “I… I don’t feel very well.”

“Are you sick?”

“No…”

“Are you… are you feeling dysphoric?” Keith remembered that that sometimes happened to Pidge, and it usually soured their mood for the rest of the day. Lance glanced off to the side, face flushing a bit before they nodded. “Okay, I know what that is. Do you – do you wanna go home, love?”

“Yes,” Lance said, meeting his eyes sheepishly. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Keith said immediately, raising his hand to hail the waiter. “I’d honestly rather you be comfortable than uncomfortable, Lance.”

A small, fond smile grew on Lance’s face and Keith felt his own face flush a bit at the adoring look his partner gave him. “Thank you, Keith.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay,” Keith pushed his door open, yanking the key out of the lock. Lance followed, kicking their shoes off next to the door. Keith unbuttoned the top few buttons of his dress shirt as he did the same and turned to smile at Lance. “If you wanna grab some different clothes from your apartment, go ahead, babe.”

“Nah,” Lance said, closing the front door to the apartment behind them. “I just might take my pants off, to be honest. It’s not too bad right now.”

Keith kissed their cheek before heading into the kitchen. “Do you want anything to drink or eat?”

“Just grab me a soda or something,” Lance said as Keith opened the fridge. The raven-haired man nodded, grabbing a couple cans of diet root beer off of the shelf. Nudging the door shut with his hip, he made his way back into the living room.

Lance sat on the couch, a blanket covering their bare thighs as they searched Keith’s Netflix. Keith sat down on the couch next to them, crossing his feet underneath him. He set the two cans down on the coffee table in front of him and leaned into Lance’s side.

“What do you have in mind?” Keith asked as Lance scrolled through his movie preferences – all of which were mostly westerns or sci-fi movies. Lance mumbled under their breath before pulling up the side bar to just type it in. “Moana?”

“It’s my favorite,” Lance murmured, pressing play and curling up into Keith. He smiled, dropping a kiss to his partner’s forehead. He wrapped an arm around their waist and pulled them closer.

“Whatever helps you feel better, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos as you like! ^0^


End file.
